Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{2}{3} \times 2\dfrac{1}{2} $
$ = \dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{5}{2}$ $ = \dfrac{8 \times 5}{3 \times 2}$ $ = \dfrac{40}{6}$ $ = \dfrac{20}{3}$ $ = 6 \dfrac{2}{3}$